


A Meeting of Principles

by ahunmaster



Series: Rival Schools AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bombrush needs to control himself sometimes, Boys and Girls Schools, Dry Humping, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Grinding, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Principals, Rival Schools - Freeform, Such Irresponsible Adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting with her fellow principal doesn't go as Soundwave intends.  Which isn't surprising considering it's Bombrush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of Principles

"You know, if you want to talk seriously with me, you should stop wearing such revealing outfits when you come by.  Unless you enjoy having our meetings end up like this?"

 

Soundwave growled, her hand ripping up the paper under her as she felt his groin grind into her own.  Damn it, they were supposed to be talking about how to prevent the students from sneaking out of the buildings and into the other, but they didn't get to a reasonable solution before this bastard jumped her.

 

Now he was kissing her, his hands groping her now visible bra-covered breasts as he had them both lying on top of the meeting table.

 

"... What's wrong, Soundwave?  Feeling a little needy?"

 

"More like annoyed.  We're both supposed to be responsible adults trying to make sure our students are safe from strangers and each other and you're more concerned about getting your dick inside me."

 

Bombrush chuckled as he leaned back, "True... and I've already have something in the works."

 

"What?" Soundwave leaned up with him, her chest against his as she stared him down, "You've approved something without my authorization?"

 

"Oh, no, no, I would never do that." Smiling, Bombrush moved his hands to help dress her up properly again before he moved to himself, "I was simply talking about the boys’ school.  I've already got projects going to increase security, add a few walls here and there, and more blocked off pathways.  This way, even if the boys find a way out, it'll be harder for someone to get in."

 

"...What?"

 

"Boys tend to be more rebellious than girls, though to say your school has no such examples would be a lie," Straightening his tie, the principal helped her off the table to stand up, "Teenagers will always find a way around whatever rules we put in place.  But a few well-placed barriers and a few extra men, we can encourage them to use the more 'safer' secret ways out and prevent any unscrupulous characters from trying to get to the kids."

 

Soundwave stared at him dumbstruck.  That... actually sounded pretty decent.  It wasn't the greatest solution, but it addressed the more harrowing problems and at least kept the kids somewhat safe.

 

"If you wish, I can give you a layout for the plans if you wish to incorporate them to your own school," Bombrush leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek, "Over some dinner."

 

Her angry look returned.  She knew there had to be an ulterior motive to his plans.

 

Oh well.  If a fancy dinner helped stop all those students from trying to sneak out of school on unsafe paths, then maybe it was worth two hours with this pervert.

 

Though knowing her luck, she'd end up staying the whole night with him at his place.

 

END


End file.
